kellyclarksonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble with Love Is
'The Trouble with Love Is '''is the fourth and final single from pop rock singer Kelly Clarkson's debut album, [[Thankful (Album)|''Thankful]]. Song Background In an interview for SoundSpike, Kelly Clarkson revealed that she "''started writing when I was really, really young. Then it just started turning into music. I don't even know when." She also said that: "I wrote four of the tracks on the album: 'Miss Independent,' 'The Trouble with Love Is,' I wrote all of 'You Thought Wrong,' the one I did with American Idol contestant Tamyra Gray, and I did 'Thankful.' I'm very much into writing. I didn't get to write more because we had to get the CD out." In the interview, Kelly also revealed that her mom's favorite song is "The Trouble With Love Is." Following the underperformance of rock-tinged single "Low" and the success of "A Moment Like This", her label felt she needed to return to ballads, releasing "The Trouble with Love Is" as the album's final single on November 12, 2003 in the United States. In the United Kingdom, the song was released as a double A-side single along with "Low." It was released worldwide later on January 12, 2004. The song was also featured on the soundtrack to the film "Love Actually." Song Composition "The Trouble with Love Is" was written by Kelly Clarkson, Carl Sturken and Evan Rogers, with production being handled by Rogers and Sturken. It was recorded at four different studios: The Hit Factory, New York City; The Record Plant, Los Angeles; The Enterprise, Burbank, California and The Loft Recording Studio, Bronxville, New York. "The Trouble with Love Is" is an R&B and soul song with elements of gospel throughout the chorus. Lyrically, it talks about the ups and downs of romance with Kelly singing, "Love may be a many splendored thing ... But it can tear you up inside/ Make your heart believe a lie." Music Video The music video for "The Trouble With Love Is" was directed by Bryan Barber and premiered on November 7, 2003, on "TRL." The video features Kelly performing the track on a rooftop in downtown Los Angeles, with kids watching "Love Actually" on a rooftop adjacent to the one she's on. Along with the high-altitude shots, Barber also created several vignettes showing kids dealing with troubled relationships which will be interspersed with the performance footage. The scenes take place in the rooms of the building Kelly is performing on and include a girl fighting for attention from her video-game addict boyfriend and another girl climbing on the fire escape after arguing with her mother. Chart Performance Even though "The Trouble with Love is" flopped in the United States, it performed considerably better internationally In Australia, the song debuted at number twelve on February 22, 2004, while the next week it reached a peak of number eleven on the ARIA Charts week of February 29, 2004, remaining at the peak position for a further week, matching the same peak position of the previous single, "Low." Ultimately, the song was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (RIAA) for selling over 35,000 copies. In Netherlands, the song was highest than her previous single "Miss Independent", debuting at number 81, on December 27, 2003, and peaking at number 26, on January 24, 2004.16 In Switzerland, the song became Kelly's lowest charting-single of her career, only peaking at number 62. In the United States, "Low" did not chart on the Billboard Hot 100 charts, but made its appearance on three Billboard component charts. On the "Top 40 Mainstream" chart, the song peaked at number 22, on the "Adult Top 40", it peaked at number 31 and on the "Top 40 Tracks", the song peaked at number 36. In Canada, the song performed significantly at number 25. Critical Reception The song received positive reviews from music critics. Allmusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine highlighted the song, as one of the best tracks on "Thankful." Heather Phares also of Allmusic gave a very positive review for the song, writing that it "manages to be romantic, sassy, and empowering all at once, with her vocals reflecting their urban ballad surroundings." Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian praised Kelly, writing that "Like her fellow Texan Beyoncé Knowles, she has a background in the church, and it shows in the phrasing of the torchy song." Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine called the song a "durable soul number reminiscent of Mariah Carey's 'Vision of Love'." Website Sputnikmusic called it a "swooning, soulful, radiant song, with gospel-esque background vocals in the chorus that stands out amongst most pop music that plagues the music scene today with mediocrity." Mike Wass of Idolator called it "a bluesy ballad that is an early preview of the diva’s eventual flirtation with roots and blues." Live Performances Kelly promoted the song with a lot of live performances, including "The Ellen Show," "Pop Idol," "Today," "Live On Air," "AOL Music," "Smile," "Popworld" and many more. She performed the track on her "Independent Tour," "Hazel Eyes Tour" and the "Breakaway World Tour." In 2012, during her "Stronger Tour", Kelly performed the song on a medley with "Walk Away," "How I Feel" and "I Want You." Lyrics Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm... Love can be a many splendored thing Can't deny the joy it brings A dozen roses, diamond rings Dreams for sale and fairy tales It'll make you hear a symphony And you just want the world to see But like a drug that makes you blind, It'll fool ya every time The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See, you got no say at all Now I was once a fool, it's true I played the game by all the rules But now my world's a deeper blue I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too I swore I'd never love again I swore my heart would never mend Said love wasn't worth the pain But then I hear it call my name (The trouble with) The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See, you got no say at all Every time I turn around I think I've got it all figured out My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin' Over and over again This sad story always ends the same Me standin' in the pourin' rain It seems no matter what I do It tears my heart in two (The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah (It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside (Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride (The trouble with love is) It's in your heart It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall) You won't get no control (and you can't refuse the call) See, you got no say at all (The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah (It can tear you up inside) (Make your heart believe a lie) Videos Category:Songs Category:Singles